


And briskly walk away

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Episode 2.03, We Are Everyone. What I think the interior monologue of Sherlock during the "tap" scene may have been - short and just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And briskly walk away

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's interior monologue is set out in parenthesis - the actual text of the scene is in quotes.

J: "...well uhm, I stole his watch."

(Wait. What did she just say? What? What!? Is she holding his damn watch? How did ...)

S: "You, you, that's why you grabbed him." (Huh, how could she ... not possible ... yet there she stands with the watch ...) "We, we didn't cover sleight of hand yet."

J: "I dug into it on my own."

(Clever girl ...! She, she actually learned to pickpocket without my tutelage.)

J:"You were right." (Of course I was.)

J: "All it is is eye contact and controlling the point of focus."

(Unbelievable, oh, oh, handkerchief, handkerchief, mustn't contaminate the evidence. Do you guys believe this - that's my Joa... uh Watson ... Look at her all smug. I most definitely made an excellent choice for a partner.)

J: "Our power is out so what else am I going to do but read."

(Well, right now I could think of a few things we ...FOCUS Holmes! focus!... Okay, over here Watson, I'm holding the hankie out ... please stop bragging and do drop it in... )

S: (Hmmm marvelous, excellent) "Well if we can scrape enough skin cells to get a viable epithelial DNA sample and we get creative about how we came into possession of the watch then (I can't believe she did this) we can prove he killed Vanessa Hisskie. (admirable work...)

Bell: Even if we do get Kleinfelter back, isn't he going to release those names...

S: "Oh undoubtedly but we just have to try and make sure all 14 of those people are safe before he does." (By "we"of course I mean "me").

Gregson: But we don't know who they are.

S: (Okay Watson, look, my turn to shine) "Not yet. But its a 9 hour flight to Caracas. I need a backgammon board (you pilfered a watch, you can certainly procure a backgammon board, hmm?) time to give our client a status update."

(Mmmmm well done Watson! ... Wait! No! Put your arm down you stupid fool! Good god man, what are you doing? You can't touch her, not in public, not with Gregson and Bell watching. ... It's alright, its alright. I'll just give her shoulder a squeeze, NO, wait ... look at her ... Shit shit shit. I can't stop now, arm is in the air... a pat on the shoulder.. Yes ...No wait a pat on the back ... I will just give her the lightest of pats. I can't touch her, she will see right into my soul ... Stop! No... its worse if you stop ... Go, go!

*Tap.*

(There, not sure I even really touched her... Uhhh... her face ...

Run away... No! Dignity man, dignity ... turn and briskly walk. That's it. ... don't look back, don't look back. I'm sure that wasn't as awkward as it felt. Could never have been as awkward as it felt. It was fine... No one noticed... She did look rather confused. She was probably just pleased by my attention. Yes. Now to find a backgammon board ... My god, she is astonishing! I must expand on her curriculum... )


End file.
